Black Panther vs King Vegeta
Description Dragon Ball VS Marvel! The king of the saiyans faces the king of wakanda. Which King Will Win? ''Intro'' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX ''Fight Location: wakanda Black Panther Was Walking around the island to see if there's any intruders in his home until he Sees The Man in the red suit and white armor with the cape and then ducks to take him by surprise and decided to jump to king vegeta. Black Panther sneaks right behind king vegeta and Throws his energy daggers at him, When king vegeta turns around and dodges the daggers that's when the confrontation had started. Who are you asked king vegeta. Black panther replied i am the king of wakanda and you're tresspassing in my home, so i suggest that you leave this place or else you'll deal with me. King Vegeta told the panther do you think i'm attacking your people or not because i will take you on the one way, so you shall pass and else this battle between you and me will not be any good. black panther said to the king. this is your last chance leave my home or else i'll will get my people and you will face the consequeses pal. king vegeta and black panther walks away behind, when king vegeta charges the energy wave and black panther runs to him and grabs his hand. did you think that was gonna help you beat the black panther. he punches king vegeta in the gut and throws him further to the rock. Now you will face the king of wakanda shouted black panther. King vegeta replied come on then let's see what you Made of. '''HERE WE GOOO' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_F7xKwIrng Black Panther runs to king vegeta and goes for a punch who grabs his hand and throws the panther who lands on his feet, king vegeta teleports behind black panther that grabs his shoulders to turn him around and and headbutt the panther but it didn't take the damage and the panther punches king vegeta in the face and knees him in the face and punches him the gut and kicks him in the chest. Black Panther throws his energy daggers at his opponent and king vegeta uses his energy blast wave to destroy them. king vegeta teleports and grabs black panther's foot and throws him to the rock and runs to him and slams the panther's head into the rock where he was and he punched him in the face too many times until the panther grabs his hand and takes out his claws and stabbed him causing the king saiyan to scream in pain. the panther grabs his head and tackles him drawing a line. Black Panther punches king vegeta in the face 2 times and slashes him scratching blood on his face and Stabs him with one of his dagger. king vegeta charges a blast and blasts black panther far from him, King vegeta Blast His Energy volley wave as the black panther walks through it and not taking damage and runs to king vegeta and stabs him with his claws And stabbing him in the chest with the vibranium knifes killing him and stabs his head, Black Panther Takes the knifes off his opponent and picks up is courpse and takes the dead body to the river and throws king vegeta's dead body into the river Black Panther: This Is What Happens When You Invade Wakanda DBX ''Results'' The Winner Is Black Panther! Category:King Themed Dbx Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:SuperAkumaCool Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Royal Battle